The Fallen
by jinx777
Summary: Shortly after the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto's twin sister, Madoka, he was kidnapped. 13 years later he is found, who took him, why dose he act more like a wild animal then a human and can they trusted him?
1. Twins

**Summery:** Shortly after the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto's twin sister, Madoka, he was kidnapped. 13 years later he is found, who took him, why dose he act more like a wild animal then a human and can they trusted him?

Living Yondaime and Kushina.

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter one- Twins

Minato Namikaze was walking through the white halls of the Konoha Hospital with his daughter nestled firmly in his arms, medic-nin rushing from one room to another trying to treat all the people hurt by the attack. He was tired and if he didn't see a medic soon he might pass out from his injuries, but that could wait, after what had just happened he needed to see his family more then anything else, to hold his wife and children, just to prove to himself they where still there.

When the Kyuubi had escaped from Kushina the first thing he had done was to seal some of its lingering chakra into his wife to insure she would survive, luckily it had worked. But he didn't have time to stop.

As soon as he was sure she would be ok he had gone over to his first born son, Arashi and hugged him with all his might. The 7 year old looked almost exactly like his farther, same angular face and slightly skinny build. The only things that showed them apart were his grey eyes and red hair, just like his mother.

Going over to the crib that had been set in the corner of the room he had taken a moment to look at his new born son and daughter. Even though they were only a few hours old Minato could see the blonde tufts of hair on the top of their heads. Just like him they both had sky blue eyes that seemed to be able to pull anyone that looked at them into their endless deep pools.

Picking up his daughter and holding her close to his chest he had quickly left the room to face the beast.

It had gone better then he had thought it would.

Minato had gone into battle with full knowledge that his plan should have killed him. The **Corpse Spirit Sealing Method** he had made was supposed to have taken his life to seal the fox, but for some reason he was still alive.

As he came to the room that his wife and sons were, it was to the sight of both Kushina and Arashi sleeping on the hospital bed, the small redhead cuddled up to his mother and hugging her in his sleep. It brought a smile to his face to see the both like that.

He walked back to the cradle and gently placed Madoka in the soft blankets.

It was when he was about to turn back to the rest of his family that he noticed something wrong. Taking a better look at the crib it hit him that there was only one baby in it.

Face paling, he looked around the room and started to panic when he found no sign of baby Naruto.

Rushing over to Kushina he quickly shuck her awake and as soon as her eyes opened he asked.

"Kushina-chan, where is Naruto?"

Still half asleep the red haired woman smile at her husband and stretched, waking the young boy lying next to her.

"He's in the crib."

It was then that she woke fully and before he could say anything she had thrown herself at him and hugged him close.

"Oh Minato-kun, I was so worried about you! I thought you said it would kill you?"

Holding onto her shoulders the blonde pushed his wife off of himself so he could look into her eyes.

"Kushina, he's not in the crib!"

It took a moment for the words to sink in but when they did Kushina's face dropped in horror and she ran to the crib only to find their daughter and, turning around so she was looking at Minato, Kushina screamed.

"Where is my baby!"

The sound of her screams drew the attention of many nurses and with them a large breasted blonde woman with a small blue diamond on the centre of her forehead and an older man with long white hair and red lined drawn on his face.

Seeing the scared faces on their friends Tsunade quickly made her way over to the now frantic Kushina and grabbed her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Locking her eyes with the older woman Kushina lost control and started to cry.

"He's gone, Naruto's gone!"

Finally snapping out of his shock, Minato shouted for his ANBU and ordered them to find his son, but it was too late.

By the time they had found a trail it was cold and not even the Inuzuka could find any trace of him and his captor.

XXX

13 years later

XXX

That day went down in Konoha's history as the day the Yondaime Hokage defeated the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. Every year on that day the village would throw a huge festival to celebrate it.

But for the Namikaze family it was the saddest day they had ever faced.

They never gave up trying to find Naruto, but the trail was dry and it was almost impossible to find any information on what had happened that night.

There had been a rumour that the Hidden Rock village had taken him as revenge against what Minato had done to them in the war, but nothing was ever confirmed and without evidence they could nothing about it but hope that it was just a rumour.

Arashi had grown up to be a strong shinobi, just like his parents. For the last 13 years he had dedicated himself to his training and promised to both his parents and sister that he would find Naruto and bring him back.

Madoka had grown into a beautiful young girl in the 13 years since that night. She was short for her age, no more then 5'3 and had her long blonde hair tied into two pig tails on either side of her head and deep blue eyes. Her face was the same heart shape as her mother and on both her cheeks were three whisker marks. Throughout the village she would often be seen running around with a huge smile on her face.

It was common knowledge that she was a Jinchuuriki, but unlike other Jinchuuriki she was treated like the saviour of the village for being the prison of the Kyuubi.

Much like her older brother she was proving to be a natural shinobi, she came second in her graduating class and had been placed on one of the strongest teams with her father's old student as her sensei, Kakashi.

XXX

She was tired.

They were all tired.

Looking around at the army of thugs in front of her and team 7 she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her back.

Kakashi was barley able to stand, Sasuke might be dead and Sakura was on the ground next to him, trembling in fear.

Gato was stood at the front of the group with a large smile on his face as he stared at the weakened ninja before him. His plan had worked perfectly. Zabuza and his little pet had failed to kill the bridge builder but had made it all too easy for him and his men to kill them all.

The Mist-jonnin was dead, along with his accomplice, Haku. Both had died when Kakashi hit them with his **Chidori**, piercing both in one shot when Haku had tried to jump in the way of the hit to save Zabuza.

Madoka was so tired that she was dead on her feet. After using the Kyuubi's chakra to beat Haku it had left her drained and unable to fight. She could see the looks on the faces of the thugs as they started to move towards them as she fell to her knees, panting heavily and blackness creeping into the edges of her vision.

But what happened next was enough for her to push the darkness back, if only for a few minutes.

Gato's eyes went wide and his face turned deadly pale with a small amount of blood bubbled out of his throat. Slowly looking down the short man found a large hole in the centre of his chest, blood gushing out as if it had been waiting for him to look. With a strangled gurgle caused by the blood in his throat the short tyrant fell to the ground face first.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

No one moved for several second, shocked at the sight of the dead man bleeding out onto the bridge and as one the thugs all turned to the back of their group to see what had killed their boss, the small army stared at something she could not see behind them.

Whatever it was seemed to have the effect of freezing them all in place. The air was thick with the lack of noise, none of them were even breathing deeply as the sound of footsteps could be herd, slow and steady, barely loud enough to reach her ears. As they got closer another sound joined them, a kind of clicking noise, but whatever it was Madoka couldn't make it out.

Just when she thought the tension was going to drive her mad, a young boy slowly made his way through the thugs as they formed a path for him as made his way forward and he stopped at the body of Gato.

If she wasn't close to passing out Madoka would have blushed at the sight of him.

He was about the same height as her, with a pair of torn black shinobi pants that looked several sizes too small for him and bare feet covered in a thick layer of mud. His chest was bare for all to see his well developed muscles, slightly tanned skin and an array of strange black tattoos covering his entire body. Over his head and shoulders was a torn and tattered black hood that trailed down his back to the base of his spin and hid what Madoka was sure was a well muscled and defined back. He had a length of pure black chains, the source of the other noise she had heard, wrapped around both his forearms, a dark brown leather glove on his right hand and a black fingerless glove on his left. Under the cover of his hood she could see a black face mask just like the one Kakashi always wore covering the bottom of his face. The hood cast a shadow over the top of his head so that all that could be seen of his face was a pair of deep blue eyes and a small tuft of blonde hair falling over them. But something wasn't right.

It was like looking into the eyes of a corpse. There seemed to be no life in those eyes, like someone had taken all of it from him and left him an empty shell. No emotion, not anger or fear was shown in his eyes, just an emptiness that almost brought her to tears.

Using his foot to turn Gato onto his back so he could see his face, the boy shook his head and turned to face the army.

The men snapped out of their shock and realise that Gato was dead.

"This brat just killed our meal ticket!"

"What are we supposed to do now?"

The group of men went silent for a moment before one decided to shout out.

"We take the village for all they got!"

This was met with cheers from all his fellow thugs.

What none of them were expecting was for the air around them to suddenly become thick and heavy, causing many to fall to there hands and knees, flashes of a gruesome death passing through their heads as they all looked at the boy.

He showed no sign that he did anything, he hadn't even moved, but something about him was screaming 'Danger'.

The thugs all stared at him in horror as he spoke one word, barely above a whisper, that sent shivers down their backs.

"Run"

The boy's voice was just like his eyes, empty. It held no emotion, no life and the way he said that one word made his intentions clear.

That one word, mixed with what could only be killing intent was all it took for the small army to scatter. Some ran back to the boats they had come on, some ran passed him and into the forest that was on land and the rest were so desperate to get away from the boy that they actually jumped off the sides of the bridge into the sea below.

Madoka didn't know what to make of it. This boy, that was no older then her and her friends had just used enough killing intent to scare a small army into retreat. The darkness was starting to creep back; it wouldn't be long before she submitted to it this time.

Kakashi was in the same state as her.

The last thing she saw before her world went black was the boy slowly making his way over to them. Cold eyes, emotionless eyes fixed on hers as the darkness wrapped around her and she knew no more.

XXX

She didn't know how long it had been since she had fainted. An hour, a day, it was all the same.

Slowly, Madoka opened her eyes to find herself in the same room she and Sakura had been staying in ever since arrived in Wave with the rest of her team.

It had wooden walls and floor, two plain beads and a nightstand next two each bed. From the light coming in from the only window she was able to tell it was daytime, but not what day it was.

Slowly getting up, careful not to aggravate any of her sore muscles, the blonde girl made her way to the door and down the stairs to find her team, sitting around the table with Tazuna and his family.

Seeing his student standing in the doorway Kakashi stood and made his way over to help her to a seat and gave her one of his patented eye smiles.

"It's good to see you awake."

"How long was I out?"

"Two days."

The shock on the young girls face made the silver haired man laugh, which was joined by the others in the room. The blush that came across Madoka's face only seemed to make them laugh harder.

When they had gotten it out of there system, the room went quiet yet again and nothing was said for several minutes.

"Who was that boy?"

Looking at his team Kakashi let out a sigh and slumped into his chair.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"How can you not know, from what you said he was obviously a ninja, and a strong one at that, to be able to use killing intent strong enough to scare the thugs into retreat."

This came from a frowning Sasuke, who was annoyed he had missed the boy because he was already unconscious.

"True, but from what I saw he didn't have any headband. If I had to make a guess, he was a ronin."

That surprised the gennin. They had learned about ronin in the academy, ninja that weren't part of any village and travelled around the Elemental Nations. Normally they weren't that strong because of no formal training and most couldn't even use chakra.

Looking at her sensei, Sakura got a confused look on her face.

"I thought ronin were supposed to be weak."

Nodding his head Kakashi leaned his elbows on the table in front of him and folded his hands under his chin.

"Normally that's true, they aren't trained by a village, meaning what they learn is severely limited. But the thing you need to remember is that all ninja were originally ronin and there were many great ninja before the hidden villages were created."

Letting out another sigh, Kakashi leaned back in his chair.

"Whatever the case, he saved our lives and we have no way to find out who he was."

The room was quite for a moment before Tazuna's eyes widened in realization.

"He told me his name."

They all looked at the old drunk in mild surprise. Seeing that everyone was looking at him he explained.

"It was after you all passed out and pinky was crying, just before he left I asked him who he was. I thought he was going to kill me when he turned to me."

"What did he say?"

"He just looked at me and said 'Naruto'."

At his words two sets of eyes widened in shock, only to quickly be replaced by excitement.

Quickly pulling out a piece of paper from one of the many pockets on his flack jacket, Kakashi wrote a quick message and summoned Pakkun.

"**Hey Kakashi, what you need?**"

"I need you to take this to sensei as fast as you can."

Nodding at the jonnin's request the small dog allowed him to tie the note around his neck and ran off so fast it left a cloud of dust.

The rest of the room had confused looks on their faces at the man's actions. Add the fact that Madoka had a huge grin on her face and looked about ready to run out the door herself.

"What's going on?"

Turning to look at the group Madoka practically shouted.

"It's my brother!"

XXX

**Hope you like it, later chapter will be longer then this. I got the name Madoka from typing different words into a translator; it's supposed to mean tranquil, thought it fit with Naruto being maelstrom. Let me know what you think. :)**

**R&R**


	2. Reunion

**Enjoy :)**

XXX  
**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(  
XXX

Chapter 2- Reunion

The next day team 7 spent almost the entire day trying to stop Madoka from running off into the forest and looking for the mysterious ronin that had save them. She was convinced that it was her long lost brother and nothing anyone said would convince her otherwise.

Both Sasuke and Sakura were a little surprised to hear she had another brother, as far as they knew Arashi was her only one.

In the end they did manage to keep her in the house but no matter what they did she wouldn't calm down and was practically bouncing off the walls the entire time and it wasn't until just before the sun went down that they found out what the message Kakashi had sent was about.

Hearing someone knocking on the door the silver haired jonnin put his little orange book away and moved to the door. On the other side was a young man standing at about 6'2 with spiky red hair tied into a small ponytail, two bangs of hair framing his face and grey eyes slits. He was wearing a short sleeved blue shirt that showed off his muscular arms with a Jonnin flak jacket over it, a pair of grey and black camouflage pants and blue sandals and on his back was a pair of large scrolls.

He had a large smile on his face when he saw Kakashi and they could all see the same excitement as Madoka's in his eyes as he reached out and shuck the older nin's hand.

"Kakashi, it's good to see your ok."

"Arashi, you got here faster than I thought."

"Can you blame me?"

Nodding his head in understanding, Kakashi step to the side so the redhead could come in and led him to the table where the rest of his team were waiting.

As soon as he stepped into the room the young Jonnin was knocked the ground by a blonde blur.

"Hey Madoka-chan, could you let me up?"

With a huge grin plastered on her face Madoka got off her brother and helped him back up, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"Are mum and dad coming?"

"Dad's got a council meeting and mum doesn't know anything about this."

At his words the grin fell from her face.

"Why not?"

"Look, I know you're excited, but you know how she gets. We didn't want to get her hopes up if this is another dead end."

Slowly nodding her head at that Madoka quickly bounced back and was her normal hyper self again within seconds.

"But I'm telling you it's him, it has to be!"

Smiling at his sister, Arashi made his way over to the table and introduced himself to Tazuna and his family.

An hour later found the two Jonnin, three Gennin and Tazuna sat around the table. Looking to the old man that seemed to have been drinking, Arashi raised an eyebrow. Seeing the looks he was getting Tazuna put his sake down and coughed.

"I remember things better when I drink."

Nodding his head at the explanation the young redhead asked what he could tell them about the ronin.

Tazuna's got a faraway look in his eyes.

"I don't really know how much help I can be. The kid killed that bastered Gato, scared off about 500 thugs by looking at them and walked off."

"What direction did he go in?"

"Um... straight into the forest I think, maybe northeast into the denser part of the forest."

Nodding his head Arashi turned to Kakashi.

"So what do you think, start searching in the morning or get an early start now?"

"Probably best if we wait until morning so we can search in daylight, were on an island after all, he can't go anywhere. None of the boats Gato had destroyed have been fixed yet so there is no way off without water walking, and even I'd think twice with that distance."

It was then that Madoka said something that caught them all by surprise.

"Then how did he get here in the first place?"

XXX

In the end they decided to stick with their original plan and wait for the next day to start the search. The forests around Wave were nothing compared to Konoha, but it was still easy for even the most experienced ninja to get lost in unfamiliar terrain.

As soon as the sun rose Madoka had made sure to wake everyone up and practically dragged them to Tazuna's now finished bridge to start looking. At first there was a little debate as to whether they should split up to cover more ground, but decided against it because they didn't know how he would react to them looking for him. From what little they had seen he might just attack them before they had a chance to talk and if one of his gennin encountered him on their own Kakashi didn't like their chances after what happened to Gato and the thugs.

It wasn't until about 4 hours of searching that something happened. Kakashi had summoned Pakkun to help with the search and they had been following a scent for the last three and a half hours. It had taken them awhile to find what they hoped was the right trail because of all the thugs that had run into the trees from the bridge.

They had already followed several wrong trails that had lead to the bodies of bandits that had run from the bridge, dead with several animals already picking at them by the time they found them. Kakashi had been sure to burn all the bodies so that none of the villages would stumble across them in the future.

They were walking through a particularly dense part of the forest when Sasuke suddenly stopped and through a kunai up into one of the trees. All eyes turned in the direction he had thrown it to see a strange bird.

It looked like a falcon; but unlike any they had seen around Konoha. Instead of brown feathers it had pure black with a grey chest and its yellow eyes shone with intelligence.

What was even stranger was that Sasuke didn't miss; the bird had moved its head at the last moment and dodged the blade without moving the rest of its body. Leaving the kunai imbedded a few inches into the tree.

It stared at them with cold, calculating eyes for a few minutes, seeming to freeze them in place.

It was Pakkun that broke the moment.

"**Are you a summon?**"

The bird turned its eyes to the small dog and let out an ear splitting screech before opening its wings and flying straight towards them. They got into a defensive formation, expecting the bird to attack but it pulled up from its dive at the last moment and went straight over their heads.

As it went Arashi caught sight of something. Just as the bird passed over his head a beam of light that was shining through the branches of the trees hit its feet, but what he saw made his eyes go wide.

It was a pair of small metal gauntlets with sharp blades on the toes.

Recognising the design as one ninja often use for trained animals, the red headed Namikaze turned to the others.

"Follow that bird!"

For the next hour they followed the strange bird through the trees. It wasn't easy; it was fast, faster than any normal bird and moved through the trees with such ease and such grace that it was as if it had lived in this forest its entire life.

But they weren't ninja for nothing.

It finally stopped when they came to a small clearing with a river running through it. It flew around the edge three times before diving towards a tree on the other side of the small river and landed on an outstretched arm with a brown leather glove that none of them had seen a moment before.

They stopped and looked into the tree, trying to see past the branches to the owner of the arm that the bird had landed on but it was too thick to make anything out.

Stepping forward, Kakashi raised his hands up to show he didn't have a weapon, at least not in his hands at that exact moment, and called out in the direction of the hidden boy.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, we're from Konoha. Is your name Naruto?"

There was no answer.

"Are you the one that saved us at the bridge?"

Again there was no answer.

After a few minutes the bird flew off the arm and to another branch on the tree and moments later the hand was pulled back into the branches out of sight. Just when they were about to run to over and try stop him getting away a shadowed figure jumped out and landed on the ground a few feet in front of them in a low crouch.

It was the same boy they had seen at the bridge.

He didn't stand, just stayed in a crouch, one hand stretched out in front of him slightly and cold blue eyes staring at them.

The group of Konoha ninja were slightly surprised by the jump. The tree he had been in was almost 100 feet away and he had jumped it in one go like it was nothing. Most ninja would need a run up to build momentum before trying such a thing and the ones that didn't were mostly jonnin or higher.

Now that they could get a closer look at the boy they saw that the strange markings that seemed to cover his body were a strange type of wave tattoos. They still couldn't see his face but did see that the black chains he had wrapped around his arms were covered in thin red vain that seemed to emit a soft glow.

In the silence that had settled over the clearing since his appearance the Leaf-nin could hear a low growling coming from his.

Lowering his hands and stretching across the space between them with his right Kakashi waited for the boy to shake his hand.

He just kept staring at him, and the fact that he didn't blink in the last few minutes was starting to worry the sliver haired jonnin.

"What do you want?"

It was said in no more than a whisper and despite the growling it was as soft as a feather and carried throughout the clearing.

Raising his one visible eyebrow, the silver haired man pulled his hand back slowly and stood up as straight as possible to address the small boy.

"You told Tazuna your name was Naruto."

When he got no reply Kakashi decided to elaborate, thinking he didn't know who Tazuna was.

"The old man with the glasses at the bridge."

Naruto sent a quick glance around the group, his eyes pausing on Arashi for a moment before going back to Kakashi.

"What do you want?"

Having had enough of the slow conversation that seemed to be getting them nowhere, Madoka ran forward and tried to pull the boys hood down, tried being the word.

Before she got within 4 feet of him one of the chains on his wrist shot forward so fast even Kakashi had trouble seeing it and grabbed her arm with what looked like a bladed three fingered claw that was attached to the end. The other two Gennin went to move and help their teammate when Kakashi held up his hands again.

"STOP!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura stopped with their hands inches away from their kunai pouches, eyes shifting from the hooded boy to Madoka to Kakashi and ending back on the blonde kunoichi. Arashi was just stood at the back of the group with his arms folded and a calculating look in his eyes.

Madoka was frozen in place, eyes wide and trying to understand what had just happened as she felt the vice like grip the claw had on her arm.

After a moment the claw let go of her the chain lowly retracted and wrapped itself back around the boy's wrist.

Never taking his eyes away from her, he slowly started to back away from the group, never getting out of his low crouching position.

Scared that he was about to run away Madoka put her hands up in the same manner as Kakashi.

"Wait!"

Hands still in the air, she slowly made her way forward.

"What do you want?"

"I want to see your hair."

He stop mid-step at her words and seemed to be considering her request.

Without a word he slowly raised his hands to the hood on his head and pulled it back to show them spiky blonde hair and the same wave like marks over the visible part of his face. With a huge grin on her the young Namikaze turned to her older brother, who had an excited look on his face from seeing the blonde hair.

No one said anything for a long time, not wanting to scare him away.

After a few minutes the blonde pulled his hood up and, still not turning his back to the group, started to back away again.

XXX

At the back of the group Arashi was watching everything that was going on with a critical eye. He was sure it was Naruto, not just because of the hair, but also his behaviour. Not many new it but the Namikaze had a bloodline that in many ways resembled the Inuzuka clan back in Konoha, they were actually distant relatives.

Like them it didn't have an official name, a least not outside of the clan, and like them it centred around animals .His father had told him about it when he turned 15, the age that it normally would manifest.

He had called it 'Imprinting'.

The basic principle was that when it activated the user would take on characteristics of the first animal they came into contact with. For example, if it was a cat, like himself, they would gain better balance and agility. If it was a rat they would be able to interlock their ribs like a rat to fit more easily into smaller spaces. He had told him about one of his clansmen that had imprinted on a mole and had gained the ability to move through the ground similar to the way '**Earth Projection Fish Jutsu**' but with using next to no chakra at all.

Each animal came with a different ability, some physical and others chakra based and each time a new imprint had been made it would be carful documented in the clan archives for future generations.

The only problem was that it made them more like the animal they bonded with in both body _and_ mind.

If not properly trained someone with their bloodline would slowly give in to their instincts and become more and more like the animal they imprinted on, slowly losing their humanity and becoming little more then beasts.

In one of the scrolls Minato had showed him it described the condition and even named it. His clan had called any that lost themselves to their bond a 'Fallen' and was separated into three stages. The first was 'Feral' the early stages of madness, 'Beast' when they started to stop understanding human speech and in some cases, when it became irreversible a 'Primal'.

Each stage was more powerful then the last but the price involved made it the nightmare of all Namikaze and none would ever risk becoming a Fallen on purpose. To lose yourself so completely that be left as little more than a shadow of your former self, to not remember your family or friends and have no idea who you are.

The way the boy in front of them was acting was just like a wild animal that is being backed into a corner by a predator and by the way he seemed to be having trouble understanding them before indicated that he was at the border of the Feral and Beast stages.

The others seemed to think it was just the boy acting like a ninja, not turning his back on them, staying in a crouch so he could run or fight in a moment's notice.

The only problem now was that depending on what animal he had imprinted on would affect how they would need to handle the situation. If it was a prey animal, like a dear or rabbit, he would bolt the second he thought there was enough space between them to get away.

But if it was a predatory animal, like a wolf or fox, he might attack them if provoked.

He cast a look to the bird that was still perched on the tree across the clearing.

It seemed like the most logical choice, they often had a kinship relationship with the animals they imprinted on and the way the bird had led them right to him made the chances of it have a bond with the young boy high.

That caused more problems them it solved, his father had never said what would happened to someone that Imprinted on a bird and to he had never come across a section in the archives on the subject of imprinting on birds, though there was a lot he hadn't read yet.

The other thing that struck him as odd was the fact that he was younger than any known holder of their bloodline. The effect it would have had on his mind, he didn't want to think about it.

Depending on how long he had been on his own it was a miracle Naruto hadn't reached the Primal stage yet.

Deciding to try and cast a genjutsu to put him to sleep Arashi slowly formed the hand seals.

It hit the boy like a punch to the face. His eyes started to close and his body slumped to the floor in a heap.

As soon as he was sure it had worked, Arashi walked over and slung him over his shoulder, slightly surprised at how light the boy was. He was sure he could have picked him up with one hand if he wanted.

XXX

As soon as they got back to Tazuna's house Arashi placed a seal on the sleeping boy's forehead to prevent him waking up too soon and lay him down on one of the beds they had been sleeping in. It was while alone with him that he found something disturbing and, after sending a message to his father through a toad, had Kakashi look for himself.

He wouldn't let anyone else into the room, including Madoka, for the rest of their stay in Wave.

With the bridge finish they had set out the following day for the village after a quick goodbye to the villagers.

Arashi had carried the unconscious boy, who had been wrapped in a blanket, over his shoulder the whole way.

The strange bird that had led them to Naruto in the first place had been following them since they left, but didn't seem to mean them any harm so they ignored it.

It took them two days to get back to the village and as soon as they arrived a gate guard had rushed through and told them the Hokage was waiting for them at the hospital with both Tsunade and Jiraiya.

The blonde Hokage quickly dismissed team seven and, after giving his daughter a quick hug, told her to go home and wait for them, which she did, begrudgingly.

Turning to his eldest son Minato got strait to the point.

"Why did you have us come straight to the hospital, is he hurt?"

The worry in the man's voice was clear for all to hear.

Instead of answering, Arashi walked over to Naruto, who had been set on the hospital bed, turned him over and lifted the back of the hood he wore that covered his back.

Three sets of eyes widened at what they saw and Tsunade let out a gasp.

Putting the cloth back down and turning back to the others in the room, the redhead couldn't help the smirk that came to his face.

"See why I was vague in the message? I thought it best not to have a paper trail until we know what we're dealing with."

Minato had gone slightly pale when he saw what was on the boy's back, but that was soon replaced with a calculating look.

"This shouldn't be possible."

"What do you mean, isn't this normal for someone that Imprinted on a bird? I mean the way he was acting made it clear he is a Fallen and that means his bond would have been strengthened, maybe this is just a reaction to his condition."

"That's just it, no one has _ever_ Imprinted on a bird. There body structure is too different from a human. Reptiles, Mammals, Fish, hell even Insects, but never has there been a Namikaze that was able to Imprint on a Bird. It was thought impossible for us to bond with them and I've never seen someone go through this big a change, not even a Primal."

Walking over to the sleeping boy Jiraiya took a closer look at the tattoos that were covering his body.

"I think I know what happened, look at these markings."

Walking over and doing what the sannin told him, Minato took a closer look at the black wave like markings, only for his eyes to go wide.

"Their seals"

Nodding his head Jiraiya took out a magnifying glass to get a closer look.

"Whoever did this is truly a master with seals; there are millions of them drawn so close together it's almost impossible to see them all. I'd bet my telescope they were used to increase his bloodline, it would explain it activating so early, and the... other side effects. It might even be the reason he hasn't reached the Primal stage yet."

The side effects that he was talking about were the pair of large black wings growing out of the young boy's back. They couldn't tell how big they would be when opened because they were folded in, but it was clear it would be close to 10 foot from wing tip to wing tip.

Walking over and performing a diagnostic Jutsu, the frown on Tsunade's face deepened.

"It's not just the wings, his whole body is different. His bones are hollow yet denser then anything I have seen before and his lungs are full of air pockets just like a bird."

For the next hour they did multiple test, including a maternity test which had been positive, there was no doubt he was Minato's son.

They were only able to find the meaning of a few seals out of the seemingly countless amount put on the young boy and they still hadn't taken the seal off his face so he was still asleep.

It was about this time that they heard a loud crash in the hallway, followed by shouting and the next thing any of them knew the door was almost thrown off its hinges to reveal a panting Kushina.

"You're late for dinner! I made ramen, the food of the gods themselves, and you can't even show up on time to eat it!"

All those in the room sweat dropped at the woman's antics.

Before anyone could say anything, Kushina's eyes were drawn to the blonde haired boy lying in the hospital bed and froze in place before asking in a small voice.

"...Is it him?"

Walking over to his wife, Minato pulled her into a hug.

"It's him"

Tears of pure joy fell down her face and she tried to go over to her son desperate to hug him and hold him close to her so she could reassure herself it wasn't a dream, but was stopped when her husband wouldn't let her go.

"There's something you need to know first."

At his words Kushina's eyes widened in fear.

"What is it? What's wrong with my little boy?"

Still holding her in a hug, the blonde man walked her over to the side of the bed so she could get a clear view of him.

But all she saw was his face; they had taken the mask off him when he was first brought in. He looked almost exactly like her husband, but with her heart shaped face and what looked like black feathers on his cheeks.

Breaking away from Minato's arms she threw herself at him and cried into his chest.

XXX

"..._they found him?"_

"_Yes, my lord"_

"..._good"_

"_What do we do know, my Lord?"_

"_...we wait, when the time is right we will make our move"_

"_yes, my Lord"_

XXX

**Well that's another chapter; let me know what you think. :)**

**R&R**


	3. Waking Up

**Enjoy :)**

XXX  
**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(  
XXX

Chapter 3-Waking Up

Naruto was kept in the hospital for an entire week for observation.

During that time Tsunade and a small army of medical-nin worked around the clock to analyse everything about the blonde.

They had had Inoichi come and do a mind walk to see if they could find out what had happened to him but when the man did he was only able to scan a year's worth of memories when he hit a brick wall. It turned out that whoever had put the seals on Naruto had also put a memory block in his mind as well, hiding the first 12 years of his life from both them and him.

Apart from the wings on his back and the difference in his internal body structure, they had found out that his neck going up to his cheeks was covered in small feathers, apart from a small patch of skin around his mouth and chin.

His muscles were denser then that of a normal person, more so in his legs then anywhere else and the pupils of his eyes were slits, which they were able to determent was because of enhanced vision, not unlike a birds.

Speaking of birds, the falcon that had led them to the blonde and had followed them from Wave had somehow not only made it to Konoha, but had been able to get into the sleeping boys room. For the last three days it had been sat on the bedside table next to his bed and no matter what they did it wouldn't move.

Kushina had not left the room since she had first showed up, sat in a chair at his bedside holding his hand while he slept, whispering to him in his sleep.

They had brought Madoka to see him on the fourth day and to say she was surprised at the sight of wings and feather was an understatement.

It took both Minato and Arashi almost an hour to explain about their bloodline and another after that to reassure her that she wouldn't grow feathers on her face and that when things calmed down they would take her to he clan archives so she could lean more.

After that the Namikaze family spent almost all their time in the small hospital room with Naruto, Minato using a shadow clone to keep up with his work so he was able to stay with his family.

When they had finished all the tests they could do while he was asleep, Tsunade announced that they were ready to wake him up and taking the seal off his face left them to wait for the boy to open his eyes.

Minato was the first to notice that he had woken up by the change in his breathing, which he pointed out to his wife. But even though they knew he was awake, Naruto still didn't open his eye.

It was then that it struck Minato what was wrong, if Naruto was a Fallen like Arashi said then waking up in unfamiliar surroundings with people he didn't know would cause the young boy to panic. He was just about to warn them when Naruto shot up from the bed and, in one swift movement, had jumped out of the fifth story window that was in his room, shortly followed by the falcon.

Forgetting for a moment that he had wings, Kushina ran to the window and made to jump out after him to try and catch him before he hit the ground. Just as she got to the window a blonde and black blur shot into the sky and started to make its way unsteadily across the village.

Letting out a breath the red headed woman turned to her husband with a questioning look.

Seeing the look he explained.

"If Arashi is right and he is a Fallen, the moment he woke up he knew we were here and probably panicked. His mind is will be more primitive then most and he would be able to sense both me and Arashi because of our own bonds. We are a threat and it was flight or fight."

With the explanation out of the way Minato, Arashi, Kushina and Madoka went to the door to give chase, but stopped when they heard Tsunade's words.

"You do realise that the hospital gown he's wearing has no back, right?"

XXX

They chased Naruto around for about an hour before they were able to corner him in an alleyway near the centre of the village. They were lucky; it seemed that he wasn't able to fly far, whether this was normal for the boy or an after effect of the sleeping seal being applied for so long they didn't know.

The only reason they had been able to corner him was because he had crashed into a building and fell to the ground into a pile of junk.

As they got closer the he seemed to close in on himself, trying to become smaller and pressed his back to the wall as far as he could go.

The sight worried Minato and Arashi more than the others as they knew what was wrong, his mind was so far gone that he couldn't understand that they were trying to help. This was clear evidence he had very close to passing into the Beast stage.

Before they could stop her Kushina, in a desperate attempt to ease his pain, rushed forward and pulled the boy into a hug.

The second she touched his skin Naruto froze, all his muscles locking in place.

He stayed like that for a moment, Minato, Arashi, Madoka and Kushina holding their breath.

When a full minute past and he still hadn't relaxed his tense posture Kushina stepped back, hands still on his shoulders and looked into his face.

Her eyes locked with a pair of big, blues that were widened in confusion, but that was quickly covered up by emptiness. As she stared into his eyes they were gradually to be replaced with an emptiness that sent her blood cold. They held nothing, no more confusion or any other emotion, nothing. In what seemed like mere moments the small scared boy that had been trying to crawl into a corner was replaced by an empty shell.

The look in his eyes caused her to let go of his shoulder and back away, a sad look adorning her face and tears starting to fall from the corners of her eyes as she moved to stand next to her husband.

Naruto didn't move the whole time.

His body had lost the stiffness, his muscles relaxing into a more lose form, but now it made him look more like a wild animal that was about to strike at any moment.

Getting an idea Minato slowly moved himself in front of his family so that he was between them and the Naruto and crouched so he was eye level with Naruto and looked him dead in the eye, matching his stare.

This was a technique his father had taught him in case he ever came a cross a Namikaze that had become a Fallen. Retching into himself until he found his own bond Minato slowly started to immerse himself in it. It was a method commonly used to aid in combat, but what few knew was that it was also a way to make one seem like an Alfa to a Fallen, their minds interpreting it and often calming them down.

The only problem was that if Naruto was naturally more dominate then him, it would almost definitely end in a fight with an enraged Naruto that would probably try to kill him.

"Can you understand me?"

The only answer he got was the tilting of the blondes head to one side.

"My name is Minato; we're trying to help you. Come with us back to the hospital and we can help you."

For a few minutes nothing happened, neither of the two blondes breaking eye contact from the other.

When the tension in the air was about to become unbearable Naruto dropped his eyes to the floor in a sign of submission right before he slumped to the ground.

XXX

It took very little effort on Minato's part to carry Naruto back to the hospital; he was so light that it was almost like he wasn't carrying a 13 year old boy in his arms.

He was still conscious; his eyes open and breathing steady. The reason he was being carried was because after he fell to the floor he had been unable to get back up. The most likely reason for this was the overuse of the sleep seal, his body was still waking up and now that he wasn't in immediate danger he had come down from his adrenalin high.

They were getting many strange looks on the way back to the hospital from the villagers. Not that you could blame them. It wasn't everyday you saw the strongest ninja in the village walking through the streets with his family and a small blonde boy dressed in a hospital gown in his arms.

Minato had made sure to position him in his arms so that his wings were against his body and used a cloth to cover the lower part of his face so it couldn't be seen. It wasn't that he was ashamed of what his son looked like, if anything he found it amazing, but he didn't want to have to answer questions about why his son had a pair of large black wings on his back until they new more about what had happened to him.

The second they were through the doors to the hospital a nurse rushed them back to the same room he had been in before. Placing his son on the bed as gently as possible Minato took a stepped back and looked down at the blonde boy, only to be thrown across the room by an annoyed Tsunade as she pushed him out of the way.

"What the hell took you so long?"

Without bothering to get an answer she quickly got to work on examining Naruto to make sure he hadn't hurt himself in his mad dash for freedom.

They all stood quietly to one side as she worked, watching to make sure he wouldn't try and escape again.

Over the next few minutes Naruto was pocked and prodded in every way possible by the elderly sannin as she went over every inch of him.

When she was done, Shizune handed her a clip bored and she started to right down everything she had checked. When that was done she turned back to Naruto, who was still unable to move more than a twitch every now and then.

"So, are you going to behave or do I need to tie you to the bed this time?"

All she got in answer was a blank stare.

Getting a tick mark on her forehead at the lack of an answer Tsunade grabbed him by the collar and started to shake him.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you brat!"

"TSUNADE! He doesn't understand, stop shaking him!"

Without letting go the slug-sannin turned to Kushina, then to Madoka and Arashi.

"You said he spoke when you found him, right?"

At their reluctant nods she turned back to the boy a started shaking him again.

"Talk!"

For the next few minutes the blonde woman shuck the smaller boy like a ragdoll trying to get him to talk with no success.

Letting out a sigh Tsunade put the boy down and turned to Kushina and Minato.

"I think he's broken."

"Don't talk about my son like that!"

That got Naruto's attention. Turing to look at the red headed Kunoichi; the feathered boy locked his eyes on her face.

"Son?"

They all turned to see him looking at Kushina with those same empty eyes.

Walking over and sitting on either side of his bed, Kushina and Minato looked at him for a moment before explaining what had happened 13 years ago when he was born.

Throughout the explanation Naruto remained completely quiet and, apart from looking over to Madoka when he was told she was his twin sister and Arashi was his older brother, kept his eyes on Kushina.

When they were finished the room went quite, no one saying anything.

"Where are my clothes and chains?"

Taking out a scroll from his pocket, Minato put it on the bed next to him.

"There in here, but there are some things I would like to ask you before I give then to you, is that ok?"

At the boys nod the blonde Hokage smiled.

"Good, what is the first thing you can remember?"

"I woke up in a forest with Konjou."

"Konjou?"

Before he could answer the black falcon flew into the room through the window Naruto had broken and landed on the blondes shoulder.

"Konjou"

Letting out an ear splitting screech, the bird now known as Konjou started to rub its head on Naruto's cheek affectionately, apparently happy to see him awake.

Seeing the bird sat on his sons shoulder, Minato got a curious look on his face.

"Tell me, when you first woke up did you have your wings?"

"Yes"

"Where did the metal gauntlets on his feet come from?"

"Her"

"Sorry?"

"Konjou is a girl"

As if agreeing to his word the black bird on his shoulder let out another screech.

"She had them when I woke up."

"And you clothes and chains as well?"

At his nod Minato put his hand to his chin in a thinking pose.

"I see. What did you do after you woke up?"

"We went to the nearest village and asked for help. They thought I was a forest devil and tried to kill me."

They were all shocked at his word, but when he thought about Minato wasn't surprised. People feared what they couldn't understand and a boy coming out of the forest with wins on his back would definitely be strange.

Looking back to his family he saw the same understanding cross both Kushina's and Arashi's face, though his wife was still angry.

"After that I stayed away from people and kept to my forests."

Stepping forward so he was in Naruto's line of sight, Arashi asked something that had been on his mind for a while.

"Why were you in Wave, if you wanted to avoid people why not stay where you were?"

"A man came, with others."

"A man?"

"He smelled like sakes"

At the mention of snakes all but Madoka's blood ran cold.

"...What were they doing?"

"They started to dig up the forest and burn down the trees, when he found out we were there he tried to catch me. After that we flew away to a small island and I found a large group of men on that bridge."

"Why did you kill Gato, the short man I mean, that was you right."

"He smelt bad, and so did those other men."

"Why didn't you try and scare us off like you did them."

"You have chakra, they didn't. Humans with chakra fight when scared."

His reason caused them all to raise an eyebrow. Not just the way he seemed to referrer to people as a separate species from himself, which worried both Namikaze men, but also the fact he knew what chakra was.

"You know about chakra?"

"Yes, it was something I knew when I first woke up, I don't know why."

"Do you know Jutsu?"

The blank look on his face, even through it was the same he had worn the whole time, was answer enough.

Deciding that that would be enough for now, Minato stood up and looked down at Naruto.

"I think that's enough for now, in a day or two you should be cleared and we can take you home, is that ok."

After a moment of silent's Naruto nodded, causing another smile to appear on the Minato's face.

XXX

**sorry i know it's a short chapter, next on will be longer**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Konjou is supposed to mean spirit.**

**R&R :)**


	4. Song Bird

**Enjoy :)**

XXX  
**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(  
XXX

Chapter 4- Song Bird

That very afternoon Minato made a village wide announcement that they had found his long lost son. It spread around Konoha like wild fire and in less then an hour everyone in the village was talking about it.

He didn't tell them about the wings, deciding that it wasn't his place to tell people and just said that he was a little different and they should treat him the same as anyone else.

Kushina still wouldn't leave Naruto's side, talking to him, telling him about where he would be living and how much she loved him.

Like their mother Arashi and Madoka wouldn't leave. The young blonde sat on the bed next to her brother, not caring how uncomfortable it made him, and talked about her life and all her friends. She told him about how Ino and Sakura were always fighting over Sasuke, that Shikamaru was one of the laziest people ever and how Choji never stopped eating. She told him how Hinata had trouble talking to people and Shino never saying more then a few words at a time. Even how Kiba and Akamaru were always hyper and almost never stopped running around.

Arashi just stayed in the corner of the room with a huge smile on his face as he watched them.

The whole time they were talking to him the blonde hadn't said a word; just sitting there with the same blank look on his face. The only time he moved was to stroke Konjou on the back of the neck with one of his fingers.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Minato came back. Walking over to Kushina he gave her a kiss and sat on the bed with his daughter, looking at Naruto, a small smile across his face.

XXX

It was finally time to take him home. They had his room ready for him and were getting ready to leave the hospital.

There was only one problem.

"Honey, just put the shirt on, you can't walk around the village shirtless."

For the last 10 minutes Kushina had been trying to get Naruto to put on a short sleeved blue shirt without much success. The reason for this was that the blonde bird boy refused to wear anything that restricted his wings and the red haired kunoichi refused to let him wear the tattered hood that he had been wearing when they found him.

"No"

"Come on, for me?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Put the dam shirt on or I'll swop it for a straight jacket!"

"...No"

Off to the side, crouched in the corner of the room in fear of Kushina's wrath, were the rest of the Namikaze family. At seeing the way his son brushed off the threat Minato's eyes widened.

"I don't believe it; he's immune to her threats."

This was followed by two nods for his other children.

The one sided fight went on for another 10 minutes before they were able to com to an agreement. Taking a kunai out of the pouch she kept at the small of her back, Kushina sliced two lines down the back of the shirt so that it didn't restrict his wings.

He was now wearing a pair of black pants, blue saddles and the blue shirt. Over his face was the black face mask he had on when they first found him and on his right hand was the leather glove and on his left the black fingerless glove he had been wearing when they found him. Wrapped around his forearms were the two red and black chains with the claw like ends hidden from view.

With Konjou sitting comfortably on his shoulder, they left the hospital.

The walk to the Namikaze home was pretty quiet. Apart from the villagers bowing in respect and whispering to one another when they saw Naruto.

What they didn't know was that the boy could hear everything they were saying.

"_Is that him?"_

"_Yeh, I heard he saved some ninja on a mission and that's how they found him."_

_"Are you sure?"_

"_What's with the bird?"_

"_He's kind of cute"_

"_I wouldn't kick him out of the bed. Look at that ass; you could bounce a coin off it."_

That last one confused him so, Turing to Kushina, he asked.

"Why would someone bounce a coin off my ass?"

At his words the red headed women almost choked on the mouthful of instant ramen in her mouth, something that she apparently couldn't wait until they got home to eat.

"WHAT!"

Deciding to intervene before his wife had a heart attack Minato out a hand on the young blondes shoulder.

"Naruto, where did you hear that?"

"One of the women we past said it, and something about kicking me out of a bed."

Kushina's face went as red as her hair and before they could stop her she had run off, stopping at random women and shaking them to find out who had said such things about her baby.

As this was going on Madoka was staring at her mother with a shocked face while Arashi rolled around on the ground laughing.

Letting out a sigh at his wife, the blonde Hokage started making his way towards his down the street to stop her killing someone.

5 minutes later Minato, dragging a still red faced Kushina, came back to the rest of his family. They could all see the steam coming out of her ears as see sent death glares at all the women in the street, who were running away from her.

After they were able to calm her down they started walking, Kushina hugging the young blonde from behind the whole way, sending glares at any women that so much as looked at him.

This just made it all the harder for Arashi not to laugh, remembering the first time she had heard women talk about him like that. She was the reason his fan-girls had backed off, at least while she was around.

Naruto's face didn't change the whole way to the house.

Konjou had let out a small shrill screech when the red head had forced her to leave her perch. Luckily she had found another, namely Madoka's shoulder.

XXX

Minato and his family lived in a rarer large estate.

It was set up in traditional Japanese style, much like the Hyuuga and other clan houses around the village, but instead of being set out like a small village it was just one huge, eight story houses. This left the surrounding lands as the forest it had been when they first settled in Konoha.

The Namikaze clan had never settled in one place as a whole, their animal like natures caused many to spread out over the Elemental Nations. As clan head Minato had a duty to guard the clan archives and any Namikaze that wished to use them would need his permission, but it was rare he would refuse. They would get several visits a year with fathers or mothers coming to either register a new bond animal or to get information for their children so they knew what to expect. In fact that was his only real job as clan head. To guard the archives and help any of his clansmen that showed up looking for help, it was more like being a librarian then anything else.

It took them several minutes just to get to the house using the footpath that led to the front from the street.

It was almost like being back in the forest for Naruto. Most of the estate was filled with trees, the only exactions being the house, a large training ground and two other buildings set away form the main building.

Behind the house was what seemed to be an actual jungle, with large trees and the sounds of animals echoing from it depts. It seemed to go on for miles and miles into the distance. But for some reason it was fenced off by a 50 foot tall steel fence with barbed wire around the top.

Seeing where his son was looking and what seemed to be a look of longing in the smaller blondes eyes, Minato frowned slightly, he had been worried something like this would happen. The wildness and untameable atmosphere that surrounded the forest of death was like a drug to his kind, it was one of the reasons they settled in this spot in the first place when others had stayed away and made homes in the main part of Konoha. To a Feral bordering on Beast like Naruto it would be almost imposable to resist.

"That's training ground 44, it's been apart of my families land ever since we first settled in Konoha. I don't want you going in there, the animals aren't normal and it's easy to get lost, Understand?"

The only reply he got was a reluctant nod.

Smiling, Minato walked up to the front of the house, but his thumb on a small spike on the door frame and wiped some blood on door. As he did this, a seal array glowed for a moment before the door slide open of its own accord.

The first room they came to was a large living room with a stained wood floor with orange and red wallpaper. There were two sofas, one red, one black and another orange. A beautiful wooden table with chairs that looked big enough to seat about 50 people at any one time, just in case any wondering Namikaze found themselves in Konoha and a large fireplace set into the wall on his right.

The walls were full of shelves with pictures of the family, from Madoka's first day at the academy to when Arashi received his jonnin vest with a smiling Minato stood with his arm around his shoulders giving the peace sign.

For the next hour Naruto was given a tore of the entire house, including the family library, the weapons room and last, but most not least Madoka's room, which was painted such a bright orange it made his eyes hurt.

Minato told him that he would show him the clan archives later, when he had settled in to his knew home.

The last room they came to, which was right next to his sisters, was what they told him was his room.

It had white walls, a cream carpet and a bed set in the corner. It had a window that looked big enough for him to fit through without any problems with a view of the forest he had seen on the way, training ground 44 if he remembered right. It was clear none had ever stayed in the room before, but there was something that brought a small smile to Naruto's face.

Set next to the bed was a wooded perch, just the right size for Konjou, who had flew off Madoka's shoulder and looked quiet happy to be sat on it.

XXX

The next week went by quickly for the Namikaze family.

Naruto never left the compound, always staying either in the house or the small wood surrounding it, he wasn't use to people and because he was a Fallen he felt more comfortable in the trees.

Arashi and his father had been looking through the archives to try and find a way to help him but all the scrolls said that there wasn't a cure and that over time a Fallen would regain their humanity on their own by being around other people. The further along they were the longer it would take but as long as they hadn't reached the Primal stage it was always reversible.

Another thing that they found out was that he wasn't used to cooked food.

The first time Kushina had made dinner he just looked at it with a confused expression on his face and was almost sick at the unfamiliar taste. It had taken them two days to get him to eat cooked food and he would still eat it raw, going out to hunt in the land around the compound and eat what he could catch.

She had almost had a heart attack when he said he didn't like ramen.

It worried Kushina that he didn't want to go into town. She knew he had had a bad experience with people and that his condition complicated things, but she wanted him to go and meet people and make friends, as long as they weren't girls. If any girl tried to take her baby away from her she would make sure they regretted it.

Today Madoka had all her friends over to meet Naruto. The clan airs and a girl called Sakura who's farther was on the civilian council.

Minato was at the office for the day and Arashi was helping in the mission room which left Kushina to deal with the 9 genin and Naruto.

At least until she left to go buy groceries when she realized they were out of food and need to go shopping.

She was sure everything would be fine; she'd be back in half an hour, how much trouble could they get into?

XXX

Madoka was sitting around the back of her house in the training ground with Naruto and all her friends.

She had hoped that because her brother didn't seem to want to go into the village to meet people if she invited her friends over he could make friends with them. It didn't go as well as she had hoped.

Her father had told her about the Fallen and what it meant that Naruto was one of them; it sounded a lot like what they said about Jinjuriki when they lost control and that had scared her more then any of them knew.

After the introductions were over with and her mother left to go shopping he hadn't said a word. It didn't help that Ino had practically started drawling over him. Apparently the wild look seemed to get a lot of girl's attention and if Kiba wasn't such a pervert he might actually have had his own fan-club.

The second Kushina was out of sight the blonde Yamanaka had started trying to flirt with him, fluttering he eyelashes and leaning towards him, not that Naruto showed any interest. He just stood there with a blank face and Konjou on his shoulder.

Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke had given a nod to Naruto, but didn't really say anything. Kiba had been interesting, he nodded his head and unlike the others Naruto actually acknowledged his presence and they got into a staring contest similar to the one she had seen him get into with her father and even Arashi. Within the first ten seconds the young Inuzuka had lowered his eyes to the ground and turned away slightly from the blonde boy's cold blue eyes.

Sakura gave a quick hello before moving to sit next to Sasuke and Hinata turned as red as a tomato and kept seeking glances at him every few minutes.

Surprisingly it was Choji that made the best impression.

It was a custom in his clan that when they meet someone new and try to make friends that they give them some kind of food or treat as a peace offering of sorts.

This had come in the form of a box of pocky.

At first Madoka thought that he wouldn't eat it like everything else, but was proved wrong. It turned out he loved it and since then he had one in his mouth almost constantly.

The only thing that was odd was when Naruto took a dead rat out of his pocket and gave it to the chubby boy.

Choji had just smiled and nodded his head to the blonde boy before going and sitting next to Shikamaru.

They stayed like that for a while, just talking about the missions they had done and the people they had met. At one point Sakura surprised them by saying that she was thinking of joining the med-nin program run by Tsunade, which meant she would leave team 7 for a few years for training.

Ino continually tried to flirt with Naruto, Sasuke almost completely forgotten, who ignored her in favour of stroking Konjou. Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke were looking at the clouds. Shino was off looking at a large beetle that was climbing a tree and Madoka was talking to Hinata about her sensei and how she was trying to help her get over her confidence issues. The most active of the group was Kiba who was chasing Akamaru around the training field.

It stayed like this for about 15 minutes before their peace was interrupted by the sound of crashing coming from training ground 44. It sounded like something big was running through the trees and they could see several falling down as it carved a path through the dense foliage.

Looking at his friends in mile boredom, Shikamaru voiced what they were all thinking, more or less.

"Troublesome, what the hell is that."

"Oh, don't worry; we hear things like that all the time, it's probably just some of the animals living in there fighting, nothing to worry about."

At Madoka's words they were about to go back to what they were doing when a large white and black blur came running out of the tree line and straight through the fence.

Quickly getting up they all took out a kunai and got into defensive positions, except Naruto and Sakura. The pink haired gennin running off to get help while Naruto didn't even look away from the black falcon perched on his knee.

The blur that ha smashed through the fence was a giant 10 foot tall white tiger. It was eyeing them like they were dinner with big, bloodshot eye and drawl falling between its shape teeth onto the ground. It looked almost painfully thin and they could see its ribs sticking out of its sides, meaning it was probably half staved.

After it was done sizing them up it started to slowly make its way to the group and when it was close enough, lowered itself to the ground in preparation to pounce.

Seeing what was about to happen, Madoka through the kunai in her hand at the tiger, which was shortly followed by the others throwing theirs. A small smirk spread across her face when they all hit, but it didn't last long because they all bounced off its coat like it was nothing! Not even a hair out of place.

They were able to jump away just in time to avoid the first pounce, the tiger jumping into the air and landing right were they had been only moments before, leaving a sizable dent in the ground from the impact.

The young Namikaze was about to take another kunai out of her pouch and make a small army of shadow clones when the large feline turned to face her.

Before she could even scream she found herself pined to the ground by a large clawed paw, the tiger looking down at her with hungry eyes and drawl dripping out of its mouth onto her face.

She ideally noticed that her friends were desperately trying to free her, throwing Jutsu after Jutsu at her captor. At one point she could have sworn she heard her mother's voice.

Time seemed to slow down as the tiger lowered its head, to look into her eyes and for a moment Madoka felt something. It was odd, like the pressure on her chest had been increased. She looked into its large brown eyes and at hat moment saw a flash of something in their depts.

Before she had time to dwell on what was going on the giant stopped dead in its tracks and turned away from her.

Confused why it didn't continue it took her a moment to for the blood pumping in her ears to slow enough for her to hear normally and realise that she could her singing.

XXX

Kushina was on her way back to her home with her arms weighed down with shopping bags when the pink haired girl, Sakura, came running up to her. As soon as she got her breath back she explained what had happened and with a quick order to go and get her husband Kushina dropped her bags and ran to the rest of the way to her house.

With speeds most ANBU couldn't match Kushina arrived to the training ground just in time to see Madoka pinned to the ground by a giant white tiger that was about to rip her throat out.

Screaming out to her daughter the red headed Kunoichi started to make her way over to stop it, fully aware that she wouldn't make it in time when the large cat stopped and moments later the sound of singing hit her ears.

It was the single most beautiful thing she had ever heard in her life. It didn't have any words or real meaning, but she could feel her very soul crying out at the soft and sorrowful melody as her entire body relaxed and a feeling of calmness washed through her.

She could feel the chakra flowing through the air, carried by the heavenly voice and could see it was effecting the gennin, who had stopped moving and got a dazed look in their eyes, almost exactly like herself.

For a moment she considered the fact that it could be a genjutsu, but knew it wasn't after being unable to dispel it. If this was a genjutsu it wasn't like any she had experienced before. She could feel the foreign chakra in her system, but unlike a genjutsu it wasn't in her coils or head, it was in her entire body.

Somehow finding the strength to turn her head towards where the voice was coming from, Kushina was met with the sight of Naruto.

He was standing a few feet away from the tiger and his sister and getting closer at a slow pace as he made his way over. The large feline had move its paw off of Madoka and turned to face the blonde boy with the same dazed look in its eyes as everyone else, but with a slight hint of desperation in them as well.

When he came to within a foot of the tiger Naruto slowly, while still singing, reached up and placed a hand on its mussel, slowly rubbing the spot his hand was on in a soothing way.

The tiger closed its eyes and leaned into the touch.

Moments later it lay on the ground, it's head on the front of its paws and seemed to fall asleep at boy's feet.

Naruto kept singing for a few minutes in which time Minato and Arashi had arrived, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya who had been in a meeting with Minato when Sakura had burst into his office screaming about a tiger and that it was going to kill her friends.

Arriving by shunshin into the middle of the training grounds and like the others became instantly mesmerized by the sound of Naruto's voice. For some reason both Minato and Arashi seemed to be affected more so then the others, going as far as to start moving towards the blonde as if sleepwalking.

When he stopped they all almost gave a cry of sadness at the loss of sound.

Nothing happened for a moment as they watched the young Namikaze walk around the sleeping tiger until he came back to the head and, after casting a quick look over to his sister, who appeared to be in slight shock but otherwise unharmed. Naruto sat down next to the giant, leaned back against its side and started to doze off with Konjou sitting on the tigers head not seeming to care that it could wake u and kill them both.

The same thought ran through all those in the clearings minds at the sight.

_What the hell just happened?_

XXX

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I decided to give Naruto the singing thing because honestly I thought it was cool and fit in with the whole bird thing. I know that Falcons don't sing but it will all make scenes later on.**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**R&R**


	5. Bonds

**Sorry it took so long, I've been righting this chapter at the same time as the next one for The Frozen Flame.**

**Enjoy :)**

XXX  
**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(  
XXX

Chapter 5- Bonds

When Minato and the others were able to get over their shock at what had just happened everything started to move quickly.

They sent the gennin home after telling them not to say anything to their families about what had happened and patched up the hole in the fence to be sure nothing else came through.

Madoka was fine, a little bruising on her chest where the tiger had pinned her down and shocked, but nothing Tsunade couldn't fix in a few short minutes. It still took them about half an hour to get her to calm down enough to tell them what had happened.

Naruto was still sleeping next to the tiger, snoring lightly without a care in the world. Konjou curled up and resting on it's head as she watched them try to figure out how to get the boy away from the sleeping giant.

The way her eyes watched them all with so much intensity still bothered Minato a little, it was like she was waiting for them to lower their guard before swooping down and ripping out their throats with her bladed talons.

In the end they decided to wait until the blonde boy work up, not wanting to aggravate the starving animal in case it attacks before they could get to him. They were all stood waiting at the edge of the training ground, Kushina biting her lip so hard that she had a small trail of blood running down her lip as she looked at the blonde boy.

While they were waiting Arashi walked over to his father and godfather Jiraiya, who were trying to figure out what had happened. Then he had an idea and decided to run it past them.

As he approached he caught a little of what they were saying, something about an advanced genjutsu.

"I don't think it's that simple."

Turing to face the red head Minato raised an eyebrow and Jiraiya got a curios look in his eyes.

"How so?"

"For starters mum said it wasn't, if it was she could have dispelled it. We all felt it, the calmness that settled over everything. He didn't change what we were seeing or hearing, but what we were actually _feeling_ and you can't do that with a genjutsu. You can control what is seen and heard, and in some cases make someone feel pain, but not how they react to it. What he did was more then a simple or even an advanced genjutsu, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Nodding their heads both the older men motioned for him to continue.

Turning to Jiraiya, Arashi asked.

"You said that those seals enhanced his bloodline, right?"

"As far as I can tell yes, among other things, but I've barley scratched the surface. For all I know they could have nothing to do with it, you know how it is. No seal master dos things exactly the same was another, and their packed in so tie together it's taking time to decipher them."

"Well if we go on the assumption that they do, what if they didn't just change his body, what if they also enhanced his ability to make a bond?"

"I don't understand."

Looking his father in the eyes the younger Namikaze pointed to his brother.

"That tiger was ready to kill Madoka, from hunger or something else I don't know, but it was and he stopped it. Look at them, what does that look like to you."

Both men's eyes widened at his words.

Turing to his blonde student Jiraiya locked eyes with him.

"Is it possible?"

"For anyone else, no, the bond is supposed to be a one time thing and can't be changed once one is made. But like you said we don't know the full extent of his condition, for all I know those seals could do almost anything."

They all looked over to the sleeping boy leaning against the giant form of the tiger.

Scratching the back of his head in a way his mother often did, Arashi turned back to them.

"Maybe it's not like the first bond he made with Konjou and it doesn't affect his body in the same way. But I felt a bond being made and I bet you did to dad."

Looking down at his feet and letting out a sigh, Minato nodded his head. He felt it to, it was hard to explain or put into words, but it was there. Members of their clan could always feel when a new bond had been made near by. It was almost like they could feel the string connecting them when it was first made. They couldn't tell anything pacific like who made them or what with, but they always knew if a bond was made near by.

Shaking his head he looked back to Naruto, who was still fast asleep, before turning back to them.

"Be that as it may, we'll have to wait until he wakes up and ask him. He is the only one that can explain what happened. I still want to know what that singing was through."

Nodding their heads the three made their way over to where Kushina, Madoka and Tsunade were sat waiting for Naruto to wake.

They sat down and told them what they thought.

It was while they were waiting that Tsunade was able to answer at least one of their questions.

"He was manipulating the chemicals in the brain."

Looking at the woman with confusion they all waited for her to explain what she was talking about.

"The singing was affecting the chemicals in our brains, probably the tigers to, only on a stronger level because it was aimed at it, I felt it when we got here. The Chakra in his voice was messing with the chemicals in our brains, stimulating the ones that would make us calm and relaxed. That's why we couldn't dispel it, it wasn't a genjutsu and it wasn't in our chakra coils but in our actually bodies."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know but I'll tell you one thing, if it was directed at us like it was at the tiger, there would be nothing we could do about it. He could have walked up to any one of us and slight our throats open without us even realising it. We were getting the run off from what he was aiming at the tiger and even that was enough to stop us in our tracks. When it comes down to it emotions are nothing more then a chemical reaction, the body reacts to something in a certain way and produces different chemical reactions that create emotions."

That made them all worried; the power to effect someone's emotions was a terrifying prospect. If he could make someone calm then it stood to reason he could make them feel anything he wanted.

Emotions are, and always will be, a ninja's greatest friend and enemy.

XXX

By the time Naruto woke up the sun was about to set and the tension in the air was suffocating. They'd been waiting for him to wake up for hours, worried that the tiger could wake up at any moment and rip him to shreds.

Madoka was feeling weird, for the last few hours her body had been aching and her head felt like it was splitting open. She hadn't said anything to her family because they were worried enough about Naruto so she decided to wait and ask Tsunade to check her out later.

Opening his eyes and stretching, Naruto finally stood up and looked at them all with a blank face.

Kushina was about to pull him away from the sleeping animal but was stopped by it opening its mouth in the equivalent of a tiger yawning and slowly got to its feet. She may be a Kage class ninja but Kushina was cautious around any animal that came from the Forest of Death.

Unlike when it had barged its way into the compound before though the over grown cat seemed perfectly calm, if a little weak from lack of food. Its large brown eyes seemed to lock on Madoka for a moment before turning to Naruto and nuzzling his head. It made to walk over to the much smaller blonde girl but stopped when Naruto placed a hand on it's side.

Walking over to the group, Konjou landing on his shoulder as he walked away from her, Naruto went over to his sister and without a word grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the tiger before anyone could stop him.

After a quick struggle in which Madoka realized that she wasn't strong enough to break his hold, she closed her eyes and whimpered slightly a her hand was stretched out in front of her and she felt something soft brush against it and when there was no emendate pain she opened her eyes to see the head of the large white tiger resting its mussel against her palm.

Holding in her breath, Madoka slowly started to stroke its head and didn't even notice that Naruto had let go of her arm and walked off towards the edge of the training ground and off into the trees.

In fact the only one that did notice was Arashi and after casting a quick look to his little sister to make sure she was ok followed him.

When he found Naruto he saw that his little brother had climbed into a tree, Konjou on a branch a little way away, and pulling what looked to be the carcass of a large stag out of the branches and let it drop to the floor.

When he jumped down the smaller blonde turned to him with the same blank look he always wore.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, sizing each other up and just as Naruto made to pick up the dead animal Arashi spoke.

"What happened, that song you were singing, what did it do?"

He stood there staring at the older boy for a minute, straight into his eyes and when Konjou landed on his shoulder he spoke.

"The big hunter was desperate; he needed food so he broke through the fence. His mind was so clouded with hunger that he didn't realise what she had done. I calmed him down so he didn't do something he would regret."

"What do you mean he didn't realise, what who did."

He said only three words to answer that question, but it was all that was needed for Arashi to understand perfectly.

"They are one"

It all made sense, Naruto wasn't the one to make a bone at all, it was Madoka. She had imprinted on the tiger just before Naruto had started to sing to calm it down.

Without waiting for a reply Naruto bent down and picked the dead animal up by its rear legs and dragged it of in the direction of the house.

After a moment of thought the red headed ninja walked over to his brother and grabbed the front leg that had been trailing behind Naruto on the ground and helped him carry it. If Naruto realise what he was doing he didn't show it.

"Where did you get this from anyway? It looks like its throat was torn out."

"I was saving it"

They walked the rest of the way in silence, the older Namikaze sending a sad look at the back of the younger boys head as they made their way back to the training ground.

XXX

When they got back Arashi told his father what Naruto had said and after explaining what had happened to his daughter the two had quickly gone to the Archives to find the section on tiger imprinting for Madoka, deciding to talk to Naruto later.

The entrance to the Archives was in Minato's office hidden under a trap door in the floor covered in seals to hide it and after walking down a small flight of stairs there was a large iron door with even more seals protecting it. The room itself looked consisted of nothing more then a large oak desk and books shelves filled with scrolls.

After making copy's of the scrolls they needed, not being able to take the originals with them because of certain seals that had been place on the room when it was fist made preventing them, they made their way back to the training ground where Madoka was now sat next to the large white tiger, her fear forgotten as she stroked its head softly, a tried look on her face.

The tiger looked a little happier, it stomach slightly bloated, evidence of the stag Naruto had gave it to eat. They could hear it purring quietly reminding them of a cat, a very large and deadly cat that could probably tear a man to shreds with one swipe of its claws. As they made their way over the tigers eyes opened and stared at them, the pure changing into a low growl as it lifted its head and beared its large teeth at them in warning.

Off to the side watching them were Naruto, Kushina and the two sannin.

Stopping when they were ten feet away Minato slowly bent down and placed the three scrolls they had copied on the ground before backing away.

It would be a few days before the giant would stop being aggressive towards everyone but Madoka, though Naruto seemed to be an exception. It was common, especially with carnivores, to be overly protective of their bond mate for the first few days after the bond was formed. It was at this time that they were at their weakest because of the changes being made to both their bodies.

As Madoka struggled to get to her feet to fetch the scrolls but a sudden wave of nausea hit her and she fell back to the ground and leaned ageist the tiger that turned its head and nuzzled her shoulder with its nose.

Looking at her daughter worriedly Kushina was about to walk over to her when Naruto stood and made his way over to the scrolls, picked them up and took them over to his sister.

As he approached the tiger let out another small growl as a warning but stopped when it was met with the blonde boy's cold blue eyes and went back to resting on the ground, whimpering slightly as he was in just as much pain as the girl leaning beside him.

Sitting next to his twin leaning against the tigers side Naruto placed the scrolls on the ground and looked at her for a moment with unblinking eyes. Madoka sent a shaky smile to her brother and leaned into his shoulder and closed her eyes, a pained look on her face.

After another moment of staring at the girl Naruto slowly put his arm around her shoulders and started to hum.

The look of pain on the young girls face slowly disappeared and was replaced with a calm and peaceful expression as she drifted off into sleep. The tiger stopped whimpering after a moment and turned to give Naruto a small lick on his cheek in gratitude before falling to sleep as well.

At the edge of the training ground the rest of the Namikaze and the two sannin watched silently with smiles on their faces at the tender moment.

Turing to his old student Jiraiya let a serious expression cross his face.

"What are you going to do about Naruto?"

"What do mean?"

"You know what I mean, are you going to train him to be a ninja? He already knows how to use his chakra, even if he doesn't know about Jutsu and that singing ability of his could be a powerful weapon if used correctly."

Hearing what he was saying Kushina turned to her husbanded with a worried look on her face.

"He's right Minato-kun, he needs to be trained. Even if he doesn't join the ninja forces we should help him learn how to control his abilities. I don't think he was trying to affect all of us when he calmed the tiger down."

Nodding her head in agreement Tsunade added her idea.

"I agree with Kushina, he was using the sound to help carry the chakra but it didn't have any real direction. If we can find an appropriate medium for him Naruto may be able to actually control it more."

Nodding their heads in agreement the group started to think about what could be used as a medium to help Naruto direct the flow of chakra once it left his body. Still watching the two blondes and the tiger, as well as Konjou who had flew over and was now perched on the giant felines head again, it was a few minutes later that Arashi had an idea.

"What about an instrument?"

Looking at the redhead Minato motioned for him to continue.

"It's not uncommon for genjutsu users to have an instrument to help them focus their chakra, I know what he did isn't an illusion but the way he uses it is similar, if we can find him the right one it may help."

Thinking for a moment Kushina nodded her head.

"There's a music store in the village, I could take him later in the week after Madoka is ok."

Not long after that Tsunade and Jiraiya left and Kushina went to make dinner, leaving Minato and Arashi to watch over Naruto and Madoka.

Madoka was fast asleep, curled up into her brothers and the tiger's sides, looking perfectly happy to stay there. Naruto was still humming gently with his arm around his sister and Konjou seemed to have fallen asleep, not a care in the world.

Turning to his farther with a small smile on his face, Arashi voiced what was in his mind.

"Reminds me of when I Imprinted, dam Tora, of all the times for me to have my bloodline activate it had to be while chasing that fur ball."

Chuckling slightly at the memory the blond Hokage had a peaceful expression on his face, which was lost at the redheads next words.

"Even if he wasn't the one to make the bond his ability to affect emotions is the basis of how we imprint. Whoever took him and whatever they did to him must have had some knowledge of the Namikaze bloodline to find a way to do this and the only ones to have that information would be clansmen."

Nodding his head with a solemn look across his face as his son basically confirming his own thoughts, Minato let out a sigh.

"Your right, whoever did this would need a good understanding of how the bond is made and how we react to them, all this time I had thought he was taken as revenge on what I did in the war or because he was mistaken for the Kyuubi host. But that doesn't mean it was someone in the clan. We are so spread out across the Elemental Nations it wouldn't be impossible for someone to go missing and we not realise it. For all we know someone could have forced the information out of a clansmen. We can't start suspecting our own, especially at a time like this."

The blonde Hokage could see the doubt in his son's eyes at his reassurance that it wasn't a member of the clan.

"Either way you need to call a clan meeting as soon as possible. Whoever it was that did this to Naruto might not stop with him. If they could do it once they can do it again and Naruto might not even be the first."

Nodding yet again at his sons words Minato got to his feet with a tired look in his eyes.

"Your right, I will send a message to all known clansmen for a gathering, it will take some time for them all to get here though, months maybe."

As his father walked off towards the house Arashi could just here him talking to himself.

"I know our nature would come back to haunt us, if we stayed together this might never have happened."

XXX

Normally it would take 3 days at most for the bonding process to be complete, the changes to the bodies of both Namikaze and animal never being too great so it wouldn't take longer then that.

For Madoka, and the newly named Ryoushi, it took 5.

Neither Arashi nor Minato knew why and after spending hours searching through the Archives they could only assume it had something to do with the Kyuubi being sealed inside of her having an effect on the Imprinting, through they didn't know what.

They had checked them both and found nothing different from any other bond.

Like all Namikaze that made a bond Madoka had gone through a few physical changes. The marks on her cheeks had changed from thin and whisker like to thick black tiger striped that covered a large portion of her face. Her teeth had sharpened and her nails grow longer and looked a lot like a cats claws and the blue in her eyes darkened slightly. Basically she now looked a lot like one of the Inuzuka clan but with different markings on her face.

The Large tiger had become much easier to approach now, though it was still very protective of Madoka they were at least able to get near her without being growled at.

It had been two weeks since they had first made the bond now and the girl and overgrown cat, as Jiraiya had called him when Ryoushi had tried to use his hair as a chew toy, were inseparable. They ate together, walked around the village together, Ryoushi even slept in Madoka's room at night, though if he got much bigger he wouldn't be able to fit through the door.

Ever since that first day the tiger had filled out and didn't look half starved anymore, much to Madoka's relief, and was quickly turning into a mass of bulging muscle.

Naruto was still withdrawn, not leaving the compound unless asked to or talking more then necessary. They would normally find him wondering around the estate staring off towards the Forest of Death with a look of longing, something they had noticed Madoka doing now as well.

They had asked Naruto about what he had done and where he learned it, but all he could tell them is that it was one of his things he just knew, like chakra. He told them how he would use it to help him hunt, he would get an animals attention and when it was completely under his spell Konjou would use her bladed talons to make a quick kill.

To get both of them away from the intimidating forest Kushina had decided that today would be as good as any to try and find an instrument for her son as any other and brought Madoka along because she wasn't sure if leaving her alone was a good idea yet.

Of course this meant that both Konjou and Ryoushi came alone as well, the large white tiger scaring many a civilian and even a few ninja.

The music shop they went to was on one of the few streets with shops that catered to both ninja and civilian in the village. Along with it were several clothes shops, food supply stores and a well known calligraphy store that sold both general and sealing equipment.

There were also shops that sold scrolls, but due to village laws they weren't able to sell Jutsu. Mostly they had a reasonable supply of scrolls on different training and dietary plans that would be good for ninja, nothing a gennin couldn't learn, but there were still a lot of people that used the shop, mostly Academy students that came from civilian families.

The music shop Kushina was taking her children to was a little small when compared to the other shops on the street, nestled in between a clothing store and food outlet that specialized in emergency energy bars that ninja used while on missions. The walls were painted a creamy white and the sign on the front announced it as 'Onpujutsu'. It had a large window with all different musical instruments like guitars, flutes and even a piano.

Looking from the door to Ryoushi the red headed jonnin shook her head before turning to Madoka.

"I'm sorry Madoka, he won't fix through the door. You can wait out hear with him if you want or come in and look with us."

Looking between her mother and Ryoushi, the young Namikaze nodded her head and patted the large cat's side.

"You stay here Ryoushi-kun and we'll be right back. Don't eat any of the villagers ok."

At her words several villagers that had been looking at them from across the street and muttering to each other went slightly pale and quickly walked off when the giant turned to look at them and growled before letting out a snort and lying on the ground outside the shop while Konjou perched comfortably on Naruto's shoulder, an almost smug look in her eyes at being small enough to go into the store.

The inside of the shop was a lot like the window display, instrument everywhere, on the walls, set on stands and on shelves. On the wall at the back of the room behind the counter so civilians couldn't reach them were several instruments that had been customised into weapons, one of which was a guitar with a blade running alone one of the edges so it could be used as an axe.

There was a large bookshelf to the right of the door with books on how to use all the different instruments and the history behind them.

At the back of the store stood behind the counter was an elderly woman with dark grey hair tied up in a bun and black eyes. She was wearing a light blue kimono with a pattern of black musical notes and white whirls.

She greeted them with a soft smile and slowly made her way over.

"Hello, I'm Songu, I own this shop. Is their anything I can help you find?"

Returning the smile Kushina put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, the one that wasn't occupied by Konjou and gently pulled him in front of her.

"Yes there is, we are looking for an instrument for my son Naruto. Can you suggest anything?"

After a quick look to Naruto the elderly woman gave Kushina a knowing smile before turning away and looking over the different instruments in the shop as she talked over her shoulder.

"From the way your dressed I can guess your ninja, which makes the list shorter because you people never carry anything too big."

Turning to look at them from over her shoulder, Songu locked her eyes on Naruto and started to fire off questions.

"Which hand are you, have you ever played an instrument before, what weapon do you use the most and what are you going to be using it for?"

When he didn't answer her Kushina walked over to the grey haired woman and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry; he's not use to talking to people. He's ambidextrous, hasn't played anything before, uses the chains wrapped around his arms as his main weapon and it's for something similar to genjutsu but I can't say anything more about it."

Nodding her head at the red heads words Songu mover away from the guitars she had been looking over and walked over to another shelve with different kinds of flutes.

While the two women were talking Madoka was trying to stop her brother from taking a piss on a piano, who apparently he still didn't understand the idea of a toilet even after being told several times.

It was as she was dragging him away that Konjou let out a screech and jumped off Naruto's shoulder.

She flew around the store a few times, managing to avid knocking over any of the instruments and landed on a shelf a few feet away from the one Songu was looking at. Letting out another screech the black falcon picked something up in her bladed talon and flew back to the blonde and dropped something in his hand.

Walking over to the young boy, Songu looked at what Konjou had gave him and was a little surprised.

In the boys hand was a 10 inch long wooden pipe with 8 small holes running down its length.

Raising an eyebrow at the bird, the old shop keeper shrugged her shoulders and motioned for Naruto to try it.

For a moment he didn't do anything, just stared at the wooden pipe in his hand.

Slowly lifting it to his mouth Naruto went through all the different finger movements, getting a feel for all the different sounds and combinations he could use and when he felt comfortable took a deep breath and started to play.

The sound that came from the pipe was low and deep, they could feel the vibrations in the air. At first it was a little ruff, he would play the wrong note or blow into it the wrong way, but after a few minutes he was playing it perfectly as if he had had it his whole life.

Then it happened, the air started to get thicker and a calmness settled over the room as the slow, mournful notes drifted around the shop, heavy with chakra.

It was so much stronger then it had been before that the three women in the room started to get dizzy and had to lean against the shelves to hold themselves up as their strength left them and their eyes got heavy.

Outside the shop a small crowd was being drawn to the sound of Naruto's music, despite the sleeping tiger that had scared them before. The music was just too tempting.

When he was finished it took Kushina a moment to shake off the effects of her son's music and with a smile paid for the wooden pipe and left with her children. The sight of about 20 people in a slight daze stood outside the door caught both her and Madoka by surprise.

The only one that didn't seem to be affected by his music was Konjou; the black bird had been perched on his shoulder without a care in the world as she watched them with her dark yellow eyes as they had sank deeper and deeper into the music.

XXX

**For an idea of what the pipe sound like I base it from the first Narnia movie; it sounds like the thing Mr Tumness plays to make Lucy fall asleep when they first met. I thought it fit so figured what the hell.**

**R&R :)**


	6. Tests

**Enjoy :)**

XXX  
**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(  
XXX

Chapter 6- Tests

After they left the shop Naruto had somehow produced a piece of sting that he used to tie the small instrument around his neck and every few minutes he would raise it to his lips, play a small tune, then let it drop again.

Now that they had gotten him something to help with his ability Kushina decided that it was time to find him some new clothes he could wear. Up until now they had been giving him Arashi's old clothes to wear and even though they fit him it was time for them to get him his own.

With Madoka and Ryoushi following behind Kushina led them to on of the shinobi districts in the middle of the village not far from the Hokage tower. She took them to a shop that that the Namikaze family used regularly, an average sized store that specialized in custom made ninja clothes. There were several isles of the basic ninja gear such as flack jackets, masks, armoured undershirts and fingerless gloves, all with seals inside that made them stronger and more durable.

Ignoring these for the moment Kushina dragged her kids to the back of the store, Ryoushi having to wait outside yet again because he was too big to fit through the door, and after getting the attention of a middle aged women with pins in her hair holding it back in a bun, a long tape measure on her belt and a stern expression on her face had Naruto stand on a stool while she measured him, Konjou moving from her usual seat on his shoulder to Madoka's.

To the women's credit when she had Naruto take of his shirt so she could get a better estimate with her tape measure her only reaction to the wings on his back was a raised eye brow and a few quick notes on the pad she had been writing his measurements on, before moving on to his arms.

After asking what colours and if there were any special features he wanted adding she shooed them away and disappeared into the back of the store, leaving Naruto to the mercy of his sister and mother as they went around the store picking out different things for him to try on.

They spent the next hour in the store with Naruto trying on clothes while they waited for the women to come back from the back room. Konjou had moved from Madoka's shoulder to on top of a rack of clothes, seeming to take just as much enjoyment from the blonde boy's predicament as the other two. At one point Kushina could have sworn she had seen the falcon's eyes twinkle when he came out from behind the curtain wearing a _very_ tight shirt that showed of his lean figure, but had brushed it off as a trick of the light. Throughout the whole experience Naruto kept up his emotionless face, not reacting in the slightest to anything that was happening around him.

Without warning the women that had taken his measurements came back with a bundle in her hands and without giving them a chance to ask questions pushed the clothes into Naruto's hands and pulled the curtains closed.

Moments later the curtain was pushed aside as Naruto came out in his new outfit.

He now wore a black sleeveless vest with red trimmings, a hood on the back and a high collar covering his throat, leaving his muscular arms and wave like tattoos for the world to see; on his right hand was a black leather glove not unlike the one he normally wore but with red around the edges and a fingerless glove in the same style on his left. He also wore a pair of black hakama pants and a red sash tied around his waste. Instead of shoes he had white bandages wrapped tightly around his feet. When he turned around they were able to see his wings coming out of two holes that had been cut into the back so his wings weren't restricted.

This was the reason Kushina had brought him here to see Kiji, the middle age women that had made the clothes he was wearing. She had a talent for making the perfect outfit for someone; she was the one that had made Minato's white coat that he wore. As well as being stylish, all the cloths she made had seals stitched on the inside of them so they were stronger and if you paid extra she would add things like storage seals.

Basically she made some of the best ninja clothing in Konoha.

After taking a moment to look him over, Kushina nodded her head and smile at the seamstress before paying for the outfit, along with a few others they had picked out for him and ordering another four of the one he was wearing now.

As they made their way back to he Namikaze estate neither Kushina nor Madoka missed the looks that were being directed at Naruto, though the boy himself seemed oblivious to everything around him.

Most seemed to be looking at the large black wings that were now out in the open on his back, others at the feathers that could now be seen on his face because he wasn't wearing his mask, but a few, and these were the ones that made Kushina's eye twitch dangerously, were women that were blushing at the close fitting shirt and bare arms.

XXX

When they finally made it back home Kushina was practically foaming at the mouth, her arms once again wrapped around his neck from behind as she glared at anyone that so much as looked at him, sending many a terrified villager running.

Madoka, alone with Konjou on her shoulder and Ryoushi next to her, just walked behind them shaking their heads at the red heads antics. God help the girl that did catch one of her brother's eyes because they would need it when dealing with her over protective mother.

As soon as they were within the boundary of the Namikaze estate Kushina separate from Naruto as Konjou flew over and landed on her usual spot on his shoulder and the two disappeared into the trees, leaving the two women and tiger to continue on their way towards the house.

When they got to the front door they were surprised to find Arashi stood in the doorway, a welcoming smile on his face as he talked to two other people that were stood with him.

The first was a large man that looked to be in his late forties with long brown hair that reached to just below his shoulders and a thick beard covering his face. At 7'3 he towered over the red headed Arashi, with a light grey shirt with the arms torn off, showing his very hairy arms and a pair of dark brown pants with the bottoms wrapped in bandages. Despite his size and intimidating image he wore a large, friendly grin on his face, his bright green eyes shining with mirth.

Looking to the other person next to him it took them a moment to realise that it wasn't a person at all. Stood next to the man on its hind legs and wearing a light blue jacket and a pair of white shorts was a large grizzly bear. It stood at the same height as the man and on closer inspection they saw what looked like a large snot bubble coming out of its nose as it snored gently.

When he saw them coming Arashi raise his hand in greeting, getting the attention of the man he had been talking to who turned around and waved, his eyes landing on Madoka and the large white tiger at her side as an even larger grin spread across her face.

Moving to stand next to her son, Kushina gave the man a smile before turning back to her eldest with a questing look on her face.

Realising what she wanted Arashi smiled and lay his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Mum, Madoka, I would like to introduce you to Chiisai Namikaze and his partner Pondo."

Understanding came to Kushina's face and a small smile spread across her lips as she turned back to the now identified Chiisai. It wasn't uncommon for members of the Namikaze clan to show up unannounced at their door from time to time, and her husband had mentioned something about calling a meeting so they could discus what had happened to Naruto.

Trying not to laugh at the fact that his name meant 'tiny' when he was one of the largest men she had ever met, Kushina reached her hand out to shake his and was pleasantly surprised when instead he bend down and kissed her hand.

Standing back up it was at this point that Chiisai looked to the bear still sleeping while he stood in the doorway. Sighing, Chiisai elbowed Pondo in the stomach, which resulted in him jolting awake and looking around in slight confusion before he looked to his partner, who nodded his head toward Kushina. Snorting, Pondo bent down and picked up the red headed women in a bear hug that lasted for about a minute before he put her back down and fell back asleep.

Sighing in exasperation, the large Namikaze shuck his head before turning to look at Madoka and Ryoushi, his eyes taking in the large cat before they flicked over towards the fence at the edge of the compound.

After a moment he nodded to himself before walking over to the two and with a large grin on his face rubbed the top of Madoka's head, messing up her hair, and Ryoushi's side. For a moment Arashi was afraid that the giant tiger was going to attack but the moment he made eye contact with Chiisai, he let out a whine before lowering his head in submission.

"It's not often that a Namikaze imprints at such a young age... but for it to be a tiger from the Forest of Death... very impressive."

His voice was very deep, sounding almost exactly like what you would expect a bear to sound like if it learned to talk, and only seemed to add to his intimidating image.

Madoka was about to respond when she was interrupted by the sound of growling. They all turned to look at Ryoushi, thinking that the sound was coming from him, but they all saw him lowering his head even closer to the ground and looking into the trees to their left.

A shadow came from out of the trees, moving at speeds that made their eyes widen in shock when they saw Naruto running on all fours straight towards Chiisai. Before any of them could react the smaller boy barrelled into the bear like man, his surprise at what had just happened leaving him unprepared, which resulted in him losing his balance and being sent flying ten foot away from where he had been stood.

Not giving the man a chance to pull himself together Naruto punched his right fist forward and sent the chain he had wrapped around his arm shooting forward. The claw grabbed Chiisai by the ankle and the man had just enough time for his eyes to widen before the chain was pulled and the large man was sent into the air. Turning around Naruto sent Chiisai into several trees at the edge of the path and a large cloud of dust was sent into the air, covering the area and blocking the view.

For a moment nothing happened, the three Namikaze just standing in slight shock at what they had just seen. Naruto was crouched low to the ground, breathing heavily and his blue slighted eyes were dilated.

Without warning the chain, which had been lying on the ground, jerked. Stumbling lightly Naruto was just able to right himself before it happened again, dragging the blonde boy towards the still lingering cloud and leaving deep groves in the ground under his feet.

When the dust cleared it was to the sight of Chiisai, his clothes slightly torn and a few cuts could be seen on his exposed flesh from the when the trees he had hit splintered, but other then that he seemed to be uninjured. Like Naruto he was breathing hard, his shoulders shaking and his eyes were slightly wild as he grit his teeth. In his hands was the other end of Naruto's chain and he stood with his legs wide in preparation to pull it towards him, Naruto with it.

With one more big pull, Naruto was lifted off his feet and was sent flying straight towards Chiisai's now outstretched fist, only for him to open his wings at the last minute in order to slow his momentum just enough for the punch to miss and the larger man's eyes widened in a mixture of amassment and shock at the sight of the huge black wings.

Before either of them could recover Arashi came up behind Chiisai, bringing his arms up and under his arms in an attempted to pin them behind his head and Kushina appeared behind Naruto and did the same, being carful not to damage his wings.

After a moment of heavy breathing the large Namikaze was able to calm himself down, though his eyes never left the smaller blonde in front of him, and his breathing started to slow. Naruto on the other hand was a different story. He was struggling to break the hole Kushina had him in with a desperation that was akin to a wild animal, small growls and yips escaping his throat as he continued to try and free himself.

As soon as he was sure that Chiisai had calmed down, Arashi ran forward to help his mother restrain his brother. Helping her pin him down to the ground and holding him there until he stopped struggling. They held him there for a few more minutes just to be sure, before slowly moving away from the now completely frozen Naruto.

They started to get worried when after two minute he still hadn't moved.

Just when Kushina was about to go and check to make sure they hadn't hurt him, Konjou came flying out of the trees with a loud screech, flew straight over Naruto without stopping before heading straight towards the open window that led to the blonde's room.

Faster then Madoka was able to follow Naruto jumped into a crouch, sent a glare towards Chiisai, before launching himself into the air with one powerful jump and followed Konjou through the window into his room, closing his wings just in time so that he could fit through it.

Looking from the window to Arashi, Chiisai took on a serious expression.

"... I think I'll go wait in Minato's study until he gets here, we have a lot to discuses."

Making his way over to the front door, stopping to slap the back of the still sleeping Pondo's head to wake him up, the two quickly made their way to Minato's study on the first floor of the house.

XXX

"What the hell is going on Minato? Why is there a Fallen in your house and how the bloody hell did he get wings?"

Sat in the leather backed chair behind his desk Minato let out a sigh. The moment he had come home Arashi explained what had happened and told him that Chiisai was waiting for him in his study. Said man was currently pacing in front of him, his bear partner sat in the corner on the couch sleeping, Arashi sat next to him with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face after having to push the bear off of himself for the third time.

Resting his chin on his hands and leaning on his desk, Minato looked to the older man with a serious look in his eyes.

"He's my son Chiisai."

Stopping mid step, the bear like man turned to look at the blonde Hokage with wide eyes before sitting down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Naruto, you found him?"

"Yes, though as you can see there have been several...complications."

Letting out a snort, Chiisai leaned back into his seat with a small frown on his face.

"Complications, the boy attacked me without warning! I could practically smell the wildness on him! And those wings, I've never seen anything like it..."

Getting up from his seat and leaning on the edge of his father's desk, Arashi let out a small sigh.

"He was like when we found him, we think someone has been experimenting on our clansmen and that Naruto is the end result. The seals on his body have had some kind of effect on his bloodline."

At his word Chiisai's face took on a very dark edge, his barely controlled rage seeming to come off him in waves at the prospect of what he was just told.

"Who could do something like this?"

"We don't know from what Jiraiya and I have been able to understand of the seals that cover his body so far they are some kind of enhancer, we think they were applied when he was young and then forced into an early imprinting with the falcon you saw before."

Frowning, Chiisai took a moment to think about what they were saying before nodding his head.

"So that's why you've called a gathering, to warn everyone and see if anyone is missing."

"Exactly, though I must admit you're a little earlier then I was expecting."

Letting out a small chuckle, Chiisai rubbed the back of his head, a large smile on his face.

"Yh well, we were travailing on the border between Fire and River country when I got your message so it wasn't too far to travel."

Nodding his head in understand, after all it wasn't uncommon for members of the clan to be wonderers, Minato told the larger man he could take his pick of empty rooms from the third floor up and that he would talk to him later.

Nodding, Chiisai moved over to wake up Pondo before leaving the two the father and son to go and find a room for his stay.

When the door closed Minato let out another sigh before slumping in his chair and turning slightly to look at his oldest son.

"What can you tell me about the fight?"

Understanding what his father meant, Arashi mover over and sat in the chair in front of the desk so that he was facing his dad.

"Fast, in raw speed he's at least high chunin bordering on low jonin. He didn't use his flute or sing, but I think he was running on pure instinct because he smelt Chiisai and panicked. He's got a good centre of gravity and it took Chiisai three tries before he was able to pull him towards him so I'd think mid to high chunin in strength but I can't be sure. He was also able to improvise, using his wings to slow his momentum at the last minute so he could avoid the punch Chiisai had aimed at his head. Over all I'd have to say at least mid-chunin without using one of his songs."

Taking a moment to think over everything Arashi said Minato nodded his head before sitting up in his set, eyes locked on the red head in front of him.

"Tomorrow I want you to spar with him to evaluate his skills, get a better idea of what level he's at. Is that ok?"

After getting a nod from his son in conformation, the two Namikaze got up and left the study.

XXX

The next day found both Naruto and Arashi stood across from each other in the training ground at the back of the compound, Kushina, Minato, Madoka, Chiisai, Ryoushi and a sleeping Pondo all stood at the side.

Naruto was wearing his new ninja gear, crouched down low to the ground with the hood pulled up to shadow his face, Konjou on his shoulder and a blank look as he stared at the older boy. They had tried their best to explain what they wanted him to do, though none of then knew how much he had understood.

Arashi was stood straight, the scrolls that he would normally have on his back left to one side, and a kunai in each hand. Like Naruto he had a blank expression on his face, though not to the same extent, and held perfectly still as he waited for the right moment to strike.

They stayed like that for five minutes straight, neither moving a muscle, never braking eye contact. Then, without any warning or sigh that he signalled her to, Konjou flew off of Naruto's shoulder and into the sky above them, circling around the training ground.

The moment she had left his shoulder Naruto launched himself straight towards Arashi, clearing the space between them in one move and pulled his right hand back in preparation for a punch aimed at the older Namikaze's stomach. He was fast, there was no denying that, but he wasn't using chakra to enhance his ability's, something that was taught in the academy. This meant that even though he was fast, Arashi was faster.

Waiting until the last second Arashi stepped back, causing Naruto to lose his balance and fall to the ground. However using the momentum he had built up the he was able to turn his fall into a role, coming back into a crouch behind his brother.

Turning around an lifting his leg in preparation for a kick, Arashi was only just able to doge out of the way as Konjou came shooting out of nowhere, aiming to claw at his exposed throat with her bladed gauntlets. Abandoning his kick in favour of back flipping away, the moment he stopped Arashi was forced to doge again when Naruto came up next to him and tried to kick him in the ribs.

It continued like that for a while, every time he had an opening Arashi would be forced to doge out of the way as Konjou tried to attack and the moment he doge Naruto would be waiting to attack again. After about the 8th time this happened he decided enough was enough.

Dodging out of the way as Naruto send a kick towards his head, Arashi waited. Right on time Konjou came out of nowhere, aiming straight for his throat. However unlike before instead of dodging Arashi let the blades sink into his flesh, only to burst into smoke. When the smoke cleared it was to the sight of a log.

Before either had time to react Arashi reappeared behind Naruto and thrust both his hands forward and into his back. The force of the attack sent the smaller boy flying forward and when he hit the ground he rolled several times before coming to a stop, face down, about fifteen foot away.

Before he could carry on with his attack Konjou came at him like a demon out of hell, her eyes burning with rage. The only warning he got was the slight distortion in the air around her wings before the he dodged the blade of wind that was aimed at his chest. Eyes widening at the fact she was using wind chakra, Arashi continued to dodge as several more blades were sent at him.

Then, without warning Konjou backed off and returned to flying above the field, circling. That was when he noticed that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Scanning the area for any sign of him, Arashi looked up when something passed over the sun and cast a shadow over his face.

There, circling the training ground with Konjou was Naruto, his large black wings blocking out the sun. As he watched the red headed twenty year old frowned when he noticed that he was gaining speed and the air around him was starting to get distorted around his body the faster he moved.

As he flew faster and faster Arashi started to get a bad feeling when he heard a high pitched whistling in the air. Without warning Naruto dived down, the whistling sound getting louder and louder to the point it started to hurt his sensitive ears and he was forced to cover them with his hands in an attempt to block it out. Just as he was about to hit the ground he pulled up and aimed himself directly at Arashi. Gliding only four foot of the ground Arashi had barley a second to move out of the way.

As Naruto passed by Arashi couldn't help the small smirk that graced his lips as he dodged, which quickly disappeared when he felt his arm screaming in pain and saw his own blood. Eyes widening, he looked down at his left arm to see a large gash. Looking at the path Naruto's flight had carried him the older Namikaze saw a deep cut running along the ground from the point he had pulled up and ending a few feet behind him where he had rose into the sky again.

"_Wind chakra!_"

Understanding what had happened, Arashi looked from his family stood at the side to Naruto, once again circling the training ground above their heads. Berating himself for not taking this seriously, Arashi channelled chakra to the wound on his arm to help slow the blood loss.

"_I need to finish this no... the fact he can use wind chakra, even if it's only in its raw form, is not something I was expecting._"

Taking deep breaths to help calm himself, Arashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a small piece of paper with seals painted on it.

He watched as Naruto stated to build up speed again in order for a second attack, the whistling filling the air again and making it harder for the red head to concentrate as his sensitive ears started to hurt, and waited.

When Naruto dived again Arashi was prepared, instead of trying to dodge to the side he stood his ground, kept his breathing level and the moment Naruto was in reach Arashi thrust his hand forward and stuck he seal on his forehead. The moment the seal was in place the older Namikaze jumped up and over his younger brother.

XXX

After that everything moved fast.

The seal he had put on Naruto had suppressed his chakra, meaning that the wind blades he had surrounded himself with disappeared instantly and with them Naruto's strength. The blonde teen had hit the ground, luckily not to hard, and had been unable to move.

The moment the fight was over both Kushina and Minato had run over, checking that they were both ok, and after a few words with his father both boys were taken to hospital to get fixed up.

XXX

Later that night found Minato and Arashi sat in the older mans office yet again, discussing everything that had happened in the spar. After they had arrived at the hospital and, after a lengthy lecture from a pissed off Tsunade about not killing each other, the two Namikaze had been treated for minor injuries and sent on their way.

Sat with a bottle of sake between them, both let out deep signs and looking into his eldest son's eyes, Minato put his drink down.

"The fact that they can both use raw wind chakra was a bit of a shock, though at the rate things are going I don't know why I'm surprised at anything to do with him anymore, and it proves that their link is stronger then the norm. It rare for a bonded animal to be able to use chakra beyond basic physical improvement such as speed and strength let alone pure wind manipulation."

Nodding at his father's words, his eyes slightly clouded as he nursed his sake, Arashi couldn't suppress the small shudder that ran up his spine. If he had been hit by Naruto on one of his dives he had no doubt that it could have killed him. Shaking the thought from his mind, the red headed Namikaze added his own input on the fight.

"They made a good team, better then any Inuzuka I've seen. When they fight with their dogs its as a team, their moves are all based on working side by side to overwhelm their opponent. But with Konjou and Naruto it's different, they work by together and separately, she makes up for his lack of proper training by creating openings for him to take advantage of and time to recover when he need it. With the proper training they could be a very effective team."

Agreeing with the assessment, Minato took a piece of paperwork from the pile he had brought home from the office and looked it over with a thoughtful expression.

"This is the application of Haruno Sakura from team 7 requesting to be placed in Tsunade's Med-nin program. Apparently the wave mission opened her eyes and she wants to be able to help her friends. The only problem is that Kakashi is planning on entering them into the chunnin exam next month and if I accept her request then she won't be eligible to compete until she completes' her training in a few years."

Nodding in understanding at the information, Arashi suddenly froze when realization on what his father said hit him.

"You can't be thinking... Dad that's insane! He might have the skills but his mindset is still more animal then human. He's not fit for the responsibility of being a chunin!"

"I know that, I have no intention of letting him become a chunin. I'm thinking of having him compete as the third member of team 7 and if he shows enough skill I'll have him placed as a special chunin until he's better."

After taking a moment to think about it, Arashi gave a reluctant nod, the frown on his face never leaving.

XXX

**Sorry about the long wait for an update, I just haven't been in the mood to write for a while.**

**Let me know what you think of the chapter :)**


End file.
